Oh What A Day!
by Selene
Summary: Alternating viewpoints between Serena and Darien, showing how the same things can be seen differently!!!!
1. Serena'sJournal 1

Title: Oh What A Day

These Characters are on loan. I think is a more humorous tidbit about Serena's evrything-and anything- could go wrong day. Enjoy. ~Selene.

Title: Oh What A Day!

Dear Hero (Who is so handsome and has dark hair and luscious eyes, and is so hot!! Maybe you'll rescue me.)

Okay yesterday was a majorly strange day. It started out with me as late as usual. It is not my fault that Miss H. starts class so early! If she is supposed to be a good teacher, then should she know that us teens need our sleep. I think I heard Ami say once that we have some hormone or some chemical-thing in our bodies that keep us up really late, so we need the sleep. No one else seems to believe that except me. 

Anyway, Mom didn't yell loud enough, so I was up late. I was so late that everyone had left. And Sammy, that little jerk, thought it would be funny to switch my mouthwash with some left-over, soupy green jello. Oh I was gonna kill him! This morning, it took me almost ten minutes to scrub that green stuff out of my mouth…it looked liked I brushed my teeth with broccoli. And that made me even more late, so I had to shovel down a handful of cereal. Talk about bad timing! 

Then on during my 100 meter dash to school, (Raye says I should join track) I run into Mr. Personality. I literally crashed into him. Well, I sorta didn't mind that part, he does have a nice body…oh god where did that come from? Anyway, it was okay running into D.C. until he opened his mouth. Just because he is Mr. High School Guy doesn't mean he can talk like that to me! D.C. always finds the time to tease me and I hate it so much. I mean the guy looks halfway decent until he starts a sentence. He said I was immature and never reliable. 

"Well you don't know anything about me! You can be such a jerk." I cried out in emotion and frustration. "How can you say things like that to me? Why? Did I ever hurt you? Or is your sole purpose in life to hurt me?"

Well, he said this: "Serena, I never meant to hurt you. I just don't know what to say to you when I'm around you. It just comes out that way. I'm sorry. Maybe one day when I am not a jerk, you can get to know me too." 

And with that he smiled. (He never ever smiles) D.C. just walked away. I swear my mouth dropped to the floor. And that was one long drop. Well, I knew by this time I had made detention until Wednesday. I was not going hyperventilate in order to rush to another one of Miss. H's BORING math lesson and another screaming. I wasn't exactly cutting, I just HAPPENED to wind up at the arcade for a minute. Usually Drew works during the week, but he wasn't in. So I left him a note about DC J . Well, I didn't actually say it was about D.C. I said I might think this BOY is cute, but I'm not sure how he feels about me. Andrew is good for that, I mean, he really knows D.C. maybe I can get an idea about what D.C is thinking from him. Like I said D.C. is pretty good looking until he says something to me. 

But anway, I hate my feet, but then while picking up the pace for class, I slipped and fell. I fell right into mud! Splat. Oh that was so embarassing! I wanted to die, and the bus driver that drove by me stopped the bus. He thought he had hit me. I wish he did. At least I wouldn't have to deal with Miss H looking like a mudpie. I wanted to wail right there. But I really didn't have any time. I almost missed the entire first period. Now I know Miss H is probabaly tapping her foot with that "Serena's dead" look. 

While running, I wanted to die of hunger. That slowed me down by 100%. I need food and I wish I didn't run out the house so fast. But what is worse is that I looked so bad that some poor person gave me a sandwhich. I couldn't eat THAT. If they had given me some of Lita's food well then maybe I'd think about it. And mom didn't even make me lunch, she usually never forgets. So I was already planing to run into Lita around luch time. My most favorite period of the day. 

Speaking of school, I was almost there. I was never that late before. Then as I walked up the hill, I noticed that the doors were closed. Squinting my eyes, I saw a sign on the door: Staff reorganization Day. School Closed. I don't know if I wanted to bang my head against the door for being so forgetful or jump up and scream because I could do my favorite thing besides eating…SLEEP. Don't tell anyone, but I almost wanted to go to school after everything that happened this morning. Well at least for half a second anyway. 

You know what? Today I still woke up late. And this time, school was in session. Well, it wouldn't be right if I didn't run to school every morning. But at least I only got one afternoon's detention… And who knows, DC might be in school late today. 

Serena


	2. Oh what a day...Word of Mouth

Oh What A Day: Word of Mouth

Oh What A Day: Word of Mouth

by Selene

Same scenario from Darien's viewpoint. The mornings seem a little hectic for everyone. The usual disclaimers….Enjoy!

Spoken into a tape recorder: [click on]

Monday May 21 [pause] 

This morning was not typical of my mornings. Except for that dream. I can never see her clearly, but I know if ever saw her in real life….I'd know I'd recognize her. My mysterious princess, so beautiful and imperial, she asks me to free her. And just when I am going to touch her hand, I wake up. My bed was drenched from sweat because of that intense dream. I felt hot and cold simultaneously. But this morning the dream seemed realer. I could never explain it, maybe one day I'll find out what it means. But as my morning went on, I realized it wasn't going to be today. 

I usually have a French vanilla coffee and fair toast on Mondays. But somehow, I lost count of the packages and ran out this week. Oh I turn into such a Mr. Hyde if I miss out on my coffee. Somehow, I managed to eat my burnt toast… half in the shower. After several tries at perfecting my bread, I realized that I would never let drew fix ANYTHING in my apartment again. 

So, it was an understatement to say that I was a little grumpy. Then, I almost left my physics paper in the printer. Oh I would have been dead. In my school, there is no such thing as excuses. Luckily, I triple check everything before I left. I walked briskly to the high school like usual with my plans for the day running in my mind: stopping at the office, yelling at Drew, and maybe getting some more coffee. At least THAT didn't get ruined. Well at least that is what I thought. 

Then right in the middle of my train of thoughts, I got hit by a train named Serena. Needless to say I was off my guard. And maybe, for a moment, (this tape will not be copied and used to incriminate myself in my future) I realized how little she was next to me. And maybe for a moment I…liked…wait a minute, oh I must have been babbling. Anyway, the crash (no pun intended) went a little like this:

"Oh Meatball Head must you run everywhere? Don't you ever look first? Or do you always act so immature!" (Well, I didn't mean to talk down to her, it just came out like that.)

"Well you don't know anything about me! You can be such a jerk." She cried out in emotion and frustration. "How can you say things like that to me? Why? Did I ever hurt you? Or is your sole purpose in life to hurt me?"

That stung. I don't know what was worse hearing her say that to me or actually see the hurt in her eyes. Serena was always so openly emotional, unlike myself, Mr. Stoic. I guess I might have liked that quality in her. Serena may be a little babyish sometimes, but she is more honest than I. I think that takes bravery. But even though my mind thought all of these compliments, I couldn't say it just yet. Well, I didn't really want to take my chances just yet. Like anything I do, I'll play my cards when the opportunity is right and never any earlier. Not to mention I don't really like the fact of having her DISLIKE me. I just don't know how to get her to see that I can be a nice guy. 

So I said something like this: "Serena, I never meant to hurt you. I just don't know what to say to you when I'm around you. It just comes out that way. I'm sorry. Maybe one day when I am not a jerk, you can get to know me too." 

And I smiled. I smiled because I knew that got to her. Also because considering all the jumbled mess that was going on in my head, I think it came out pretty good. Score one point for Darien. Like I said, she gives everything away in her expressions. And for the slightest moment, I saw something pass in her eyes. Maybe I'm overly observant. But like I said, I knew I got to her.

Well, the physics paper got good review by my friends. And I got out of class a little early today, so I decided to stop by the arcade to see Drew, but he wasn't in. And guess what I found….a letter. I normally would not even had have a second thought, but Serena wrote it. I was a little curious about why she would leave a letter to him. I just didn't want Serena to say anything that she would regret. Well, I know how Meatball…I mean Serena (I already promised I'd be nicer to her) can be when she is excited.

So I took it. It wasn't like I was STEALING if Drew didn't know he was getting a letter in the first place. Well, I wish I didn't open it. Here she is going on and on about some crush she has (probably Andrew it is SO obvious) on this "boy". Whatever. And to be honest, I wasn't too thrilled about the way she hovers over Drew all the time. Doesn't she have any dignity, I mean Andrew doesn't like girls who throw themselves at him. So what he is friendlier and nicer? Just because Drew may be a little nicer than me, doesn't make me a bad guy. I don't see why she can't be nice to me. Well Andrew doesn't tease her like I do, but their relationship is different. Besides she looks somewhat cute when she is angry…woah, I must be babbling. But it was not like I was jealous or something, because I'm not, why would I? Not like I'm interested in her, she is just some bratty, babyish, little Junior high school girl…why am I still talking about her then? [pause] 

Why is it such a big deal when I'm around those beautiful eyes that I loose my cool? Okay, maybe I gave her a little more thought then I let on. Why the hell am I justifying this to a stupid tape recorder? I can't even say it. I can't admit it, no way; it is just not possible to like her. When…when I looked at the letter and realized her words of liking this "boy" is eating up my patience…[pause] Oh Serena how did you do this to me? It can't be possible, but it is. I'm back where I started, with a strange day and no way to account for it. Why can't everything go as I plan it? Life would be much easier to deal with! 

Until tomorrow… 

[click off]

~ to be continued Selene (*


	3. Serena's Journal 2

The Letter

Oh What A Day: Serena's Journal 2

by Selene

*note if you haven't read Oh What a Day: Serena's Journal or Word of Mouth do not go on!!! Disclaimers from that lovely creator and the source of my inspiration…Thanks to all my readers. Enjoy!!

Dear Hero (who still has not come to save me from life's unfairness, so I wait.)

Okay, today was worse than a couple a days ago with the school being closed. Remember the letter I told you I wrote to Andrew about that boy? AKA D.C….well he never got it. I found out like this:

That Wednesday, I ran home after detention. I didn't have time to stop by the arcade because dinner was almost ready. And unless I am eating at Lita's, I don't miss meals. That was top priority. I thought about catching on the sleep that I missed this morning, but I remembered I had wanted to hear Andrew's advice on D.C. So I called him as I reached for some more cookies. 

Me: Hey Andrew!

Drew: Hi Serena. Why are you calling? 

Me: Well, I wanted to ask you about the-

A door slammed on Andrew's side of the receiver.

Drew: Oh that was just Darien. (Talking to Darien.) Hi Darien…

Drew in confusion: What are you talking about? The toaster…I'm on the phone with Serena. Wait a minute, why are you so mad? 

Another door slammed. 

Drew: Serena? Hi again. I'm sorry he seemed to be a little frustrated. So what did you want to talk to me about?

Me: Well, I wanted to know what you thought about the letter?

Drew: What letter, I don't know what you are talking about?

Me: You mean you didn't get it? How could you not get it? (panicked) I know I left it for you1 What if someone read it? 

Darien walked in the room with a drink.

Drew: Slow down Serena. What is the letter about anyway? I don't think any one would steal a letter. 

"Crash!" The glass slipped and shattered.

Drew: Darien are you all right? Serena hold on, I'm sorry, Darien seems determined to force me to become a doctor sooner than I hoped. He dropped his glass. I have to see if he is okay.

Drew: (To Darien) Did you cut yourself? Okay, just get some gauge in the medicine cabinet. What is up with you today? Darien, why are you storming off again? And they say women are moody!

Drew: I'm sorry again. He left again even with his hand bleeding. Sometimes, I think I know Darien and other times he is a complete mystery. Serena? Hello? Why are you so quiet?

Me: I…I…it was about him. Andrew I didn't use is name, but the way I talk about D..Darien anyone who knows him, would know it is him. Who else could it be? Especially with my name on it and the way we fight. I just wanted to ask you how should I…

Drew: Well Serena, right now, I don't know. He is acting kind of strange. Maybe you could just tell him.

Me: What? Are you CRAZY? 

Drew: Well, I may not know him as well as you hoped, but I'm pretty sure that honesty always has a lasting impression. 

Me: I don't know. I'm not even sure he feels anything for me.

Drew: Well he must feel something for you, otherwise he wouldn't make the time to argue with you. (I laughed) That's my girl. Hey if you guys even have a chance at something, it'll happen. 

Me: Thanks Drew. But I still don't know what to do?

Drew: Just follow your heart kiddo, it never lies. 

Me: Thanks you are a great listener. The girls would never ever let me live this down if I told them. Well Anyway, I have to go. Bye.

Drew: Bye Serena.

I still don't know who has the letter. But as long as D.C. doesn't have it. I mean what are the chances? I think it'll be okay. Except I still have to figure out what I am going to do with him. Drew did say that he was having a bad day, maybe I'll look around for him and get him to talk. Imagine us NOT fighting. Well, actually, it doesn't sound too bad. 

Serena

~ to be Continued Selene (*


	4. The Encounter

Oh What A Day: Encounter

Oh What A Day: Encounter

by Selene

If you didn't read the other episodes, I suggest go back!! Read (What A Day: Serena's Journal 2) Continuation of story from Darien's view point. May I borrow these wonderful characters…that's my final answer. Enjoy! 

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't even notice Serena's blond hair whip into the arcade. I sullenly shoved my hands into my pockets and grimaced at the sun's warmth. 'I wish it was raining at least then I wouldn't feel out of place.' I thought glumly.

Instead of going through the front entrance, I walked to the back down and banged the door until Andrew answered. 

"Oh Darien," he smiled in surprise, "Come on in to the employees room. How's your hand?" 

I followed him silently as his unintentional reminder felt like a stiff punch in my chest. "I didn't pass out from blood loss, doctor." I said dryly as I followed him in. 

"Woah, take it easy. No hostility okay?" Andrew plopped down on a stool in the air-conditioned room. "So what's up with you anyway? First you come into my house in a rampage, then storm off and I don't hear from you until hours later. So Darien, enlighten me."

I could have punched him for being so damn cheerful and right. My body felt heavy against the hard, plastic stool. "Well," I hoped I didn't sound as unsure as I felt. "It has to do with…Serena."

"Yeah I remember she seemed a little anxious today." 

"Yeah I botched up-" I almost fell onto my face. "Today? You saw her today?"

"Well, if you would've come through the front door like regular customers, then you would have saw her playing Sailor V."

I selected my words carefully. "Did she seem upset…I mean normal?"

Andrew smiled knowingly with a smug look. "I gave her some free tokens to cheer her up. She seemed not as happy as usual, if that is what you mean. Why would you care? You guys are always arguing." Andrew's eyes flickered with a challenge.

I finally steadied myself on the wild bull as the stool's legs firmly pressed against the floor. I know he wanted me to say it. "We got into a fight." I answered abruptly.

"That's not new. You always tease her and she sticks her tongue at you. Then it is even."

"It is different this time. Why are you so interested in us all of a sudden?" I dodged his question. I hoped I didn't sound too defensive.

"Aha!" Andrew threw a playful jab at me. "Since when is Serena and Darien ever an 'us'? Come on just tell me what happened. It is not like I haven't guessed or that it isn't obvious you two have the hots for each other."

"Well, that day she called you, I sort of read a letter that I wasn't supposed to read. Well, actually it was addressed to you and was about me. And she found out. Serena is really upset now. I think I really screwed up this time."

"So, why don't you just be honest Darien?" Andrew touched my shoulder lightly. "Does she know how you feel about her?"

"No. She wouldn't even listen to me. Besides what am I supposed to say, 'sorry'?"

"That is a start." Andrew laughed as I shoved him off the stool. He tumbled to the floor with a loud "thump". "Hey, you better watch it!"

Then the door swung open. Her voice cut through the air. "Andrew, are you okay? I thought I heard—" 

For an eternal moment our eyes locked; blue eyes clashed with blue as I felt a wave of emotions rush between us. Her voice had traces of fear, frustration, and confusion as she continued with a startled pause. "Darien, what are you doing here?"

"Serena, I wanted to…" I rose in a sudden movement as I toppled and crash against the floor. That sound seemed to snap Andrew out of his trance. He stood up looking back and forth at us.

"No Darien, what are you doing now? Telling Andrew what other stupid things I did, right? Andrew, please tell Darien that I don't even want him to mention my name anymore. Goodbye Andrew."

She pivoted and ran away from me again.

For a moment I stood speechless. I was astonished at her anger and pain. 'I'm such a stupid jerk.' I shook my head in defeat and slumped against the cool wall as if her words shoved me backwards.

"So you…you jerk!" Andrew bit back his anger. "You are my friend, but I didn't know you hurt her that much."

"I didn't mean to but—" 

"Let me finish." He cut in sharply. "You are a jerk because you let her run away again."

"But even you know Serena, and has never been that angry and she literally won't even look at me."

"So be creative. Talk to her some other way or else I'm gonna hurt you. Darien, I don't care what you do but you better use your college degree to fix this. Fix her heart," his voice softened, "she is too young to go through such pain. And you are a bit more experienced in the romance department."

"But she makes me feels…insecure."

"Darien you are human and so is she. So you have to deal with it. Be a man and let yourself be able to get hurt. Right now, that girl thinks you are near damn invulnerable. I don't know what she put in that note exactly, but she is a helluva a lot braver than you for being so honest about how she feels. And right now Serena needs to see the human side of you."

"I need to think." I said as I turned to leave out the back door. I looked back momentarily, "Andrew, I'm sorry about before. I'm just a little unsettled because of her."

"I understand. Just fix it all right?" He said as he shut the door behind me.

Then I walked out alone.

  


~ to be continued Selene (*


	5. Snail Mail Surprise

"Snail Mail Surprise"

Oh What A day: Snail Mail Surprise

by Selene

Ususal disclaimers…this one will be coming to an end soon. make sure you read the story in chronological order…(Serena's Journal is # 1) I thought it would be cute to show alternating view points. This is Serena's view point again after "The Encounter." Enjoy!!

My feet dragged in from another boring school day. I shuffled my shoes into my doorway, along with my thoughts. 'The last thing I want is for him to see me upset,' I thought with a mixture of emotions, 'I have to retain my dignity. But it is kind of hard to act so hateful, even though I don't really feel that way. Well, at least not one hundred percent anyway.'

"Mom!" I yelled while tossing some pink starburst in my mouth. "Mmm, I love these! Ohh, a whole bowl of pink ones!" Then, a small note hung by the stove caught my eye. I read to myself, "Serena, Took Sammy to the dentist and you're next, so enjoy candy while you can. Mom." A groan slipped from my lips. "I guess dinner is up to me huh?" 

I twirled over to the table, and contemplated whether or not I should study. My eyes bounced from my book to the television. Book. Television. Book. Television. Book. My thoughts were interrupted because a small, brown envelope with my name written on it called my attention. "Oh I love getting mail! Molly is so sweet! I guess I'll do this instead." 

Slipping the fairy bulky packet comfortably underneath my arm, I ran to my room. The pink bunnies and pictures of Sailor V covered my walls like a collage as the scent of peppermint greeted me. I slipped out of my uncomfortable shoes and into my plush slippers before leaping onto my undone bed. I stretched onto the moon-printed comforter expecting to see a letter from Molly. But it wasn't her handwriting. There wasn't even a return address. Instead, my address was written in a crisp and upright print. 

My brows crinkled with confusion. 'Who could this package be from? Maybe a joke from Melvin.' For a moment, I laughed at the absurdity of that thought. I pictured his goofy face with over-sized glasses perfecting the envelope's address for hours. 'Melvin, yeah right. This is too elegant and mature to be his handwriting.' 

I felt anxiety creep into my actions as I stared at the brown package. I shook it and heard something rattle against the sides. Now sitting in Indian style, after ten tortuous minutes, I decided to open it. 'How many Serena's are there in this world? I guess it was meant for me and this person must have gone through a lot of trouble to send this package to me.' I reasoned in order to justify my curiosity. 'I wouldn't want to disappoint anyone.' 

I ripped open the plain brown package in frenzy. My fervor died as I felt a cassette tape wrapped in paper fall into the crevice of my lap. With expert precision, I removed the tape off the paper. And unfolded it as a breath of interest escaped my lips again. At first all I noticed was the same crisp and upright handwriting from the envelope, and the same person had wrote this letter. Then I actually read it. The letter was from Darien. 

He wrote:

Serena, 

You said you wouldn't talk to me. But you never said you wouldn't listen to me. Don't throw this package away. Listen to the tape first. Please just listen to the tape and then decide what you want to do. Whatever you decide I will respect it.

Darien 

'Well, this is great!' I thought with sarcasm while I reached under my bed for my walkman. 'What could he want to say to me? If he calls me Meatball head, I swear- I'll never forgive him.' My emotions ran in endless circles, before I slipped the unmarked tape in my cassette player. To clearly hear his distinct voice in my ears surprised me at first. It sounded just like I remembered it. I leaned back against my cozy pillow and closed my eyes as his voiced drowned any other thoughts of mine.

His voice was soft. "Uh hello? Okay, this thing is recording. Hi Serena. If you are listening to this, I'm glad you didn't toss my package in the wastebasket. I'm very glad, you are giving me a chance to explain myself. It is probably better talking to you this way, that way, I don't have to worry about saying the wrong things. [pause and deep breath] I know I am stalling, but even on tape this is not easy. Well, here goes.

First, I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry Serena. I really am. I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't have read the letter. I shouldn't have taken the letter in the first place. But I thought it was about Andrew. And well, I know he is sweet on you. [pause] To tell you the truth, I wouldn't been to happy seeing you with him. So I might have been a tiny (micro, tad bit) jealous. So that is why I took the letter in the first place. 

Then, when I found out that your letter was talking about me. I was amazed. You wrote a letter to talk about how much you liked me. I was surprised too. Because I thought you hated me. I always treated you badly. It was just around you, well, you got to me so much and I didn't want to accept it. I couldn't accept it. You were younger than me. And before I discovered how you really felt, I thought you weren't the least bit interested in me. So I teased you. That was the only way I could get your attention and be with you, without letting you know how I really feel. 

That brings up the next thing. How I feel. I [laughter] think you are cute. And you are sweet too. You have a big heart. And you are honest. I've always liked that about you Serena. Each time I see you, well, you are so alive. And that feeling is contagious. You make me feel alive too. I've been with other girls but they never pull me out of the darkness like you have. Serena you are the star of my life. [clears throat] I hope that doesn't sound too mushy. Actually, I'm not used telling anyone how I feel. You should be honored. 

Anyway, I'd like to get to know you. And I promise I won't be a jerk. Well, at least not on purpose, eh Meatball Head? Just kidding. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I never told you that I really do think your hair is pretty. Well, it is. The rest of you is beautiful too.

I'm sorry again for hurting you at all. I was so afraid I'd never get to see you smile. I know I should have told you the truth right away, but I was scared. [quiets and painfully honest] I was scared of your reaction. I want to be with you. I want to make you laugh when you cry. I want to be your friend and so much more. Please Serena accept my apology. 

I guess that is it. If you do, meet me at the Crown Arcadia Gardens on the bridge by eight. Hopefully, we have a date. _Auevoir mon chere._ [Tape clicks off.]" 

My blue eyes fluttered open as if I was awakened from a long, deep sleep. I felt the wetness of tears dampen the corners of my eyes. A strange happiness passed over me as the invitation of his words engraved themselves in my heart.

Automatically, I removed my headphones. Then with a quiet stillness, I crept to my door to see if anyone was home as my heart resounded in my chest. 'No one is home.' I thought. 

A wild yell escaped my throat. "Yes!!!!" I began to dance a tango with my stuffed bunny in joy. I felt pure bliss. "Oh thank you, God, he said yes!" Jumping up and down, I screamed out is name in excitement and in jubilation. My feet felt weightless as they barely grazed my plush bed. My hair whipped up and down in the air. The, I fell onto my bed, but I didn't care. I was laughing. I was crying. I never knew that those two emotions could go together. I sighed and threw my head casually on the pillow as I hugged my bunny, Miss Usagi. "Oooh guess what Miss Usagi, Darien said he liked me. Oh it sounded better than what I said. He sounded so romantic. Like my prince has finally come. Miss Usagi, do you think he is my hero? Even if he isn't, Darien is really hot. Oh, did I say I was extremely happy. Wait until I tell the girls. Oh all the girls in my class will be so jealous. And guess what, Darien will finally be mine. I don't believe it! After, all the arguing, it just doesn't seem real. But it is. It is so real and I have it all on tape. Oh Darien, I never imagined that this day would come true."

Suddenly, the door creaked open. "Serena, are you okay?" Her father asked observantly, "I walked in and heard some pounding. You didn't fall again, did you?"

"Dad?" I rose from my bed in a start. Embarrassed, I uttered an excuse. "Oh no I- I…don't worry about it dad. I didn't fall. I'm okay, really."

"What's going on? You are glowing, kiddo." He walked in her room and sat next to her on her bed. "Come on, you can tell ol' pop what is going on in your life."

I felt my face flush and grow hot. "I rather tell mom."

"I won't get upset." He said in good nature, but not fooling me. "What is it? Do you like a boy?"

"Well," I giggled, "He likes me too."

"What?" Now it was my father who turned red. "He likes you back! Some boy likes my baby girl! I don't believe this!"

In the middle of daddy's raving mom walked in and winked at me. She kissed him on the forehead. "Come on dear. We can't lock her in a convent."

"You didn't let me try." He turned to me again. "If this boy isn't like Melvin then you can't see him!"

"Dear," Mom cut in again slowly drawing daddy out of my room. "She is just going to see a boy. Don't worry about it."

"But I was a boy too. And I know how they think. That's what I'm worried about." he said as mom finally pulled him out of my room.

I sighed again before closing my door. I glanced at my clock it read half past six. I leaped on my bed once more and buried my face in my pillow. That way I could scream without attracting any more attention. 'Until eight Darien. Oh why can't time fly? Oh why can't it be eight? Why oh why do I have to wait?'

~ to be continued Selene (*


	6. RSVP

Oh What A Day: RSVP, Please

Oh What A Day: RSVP, Please!

by Selene 

Darien's viewpoint…..

The long tedious day seemed never ending. 

Darien tossed his book aside with agitation. He rose swiftly from his desk. 'I can't stand this any longer! Some one has to know if she is coming or not!' 

"Goodnight professor." Darien whispered, controlling his emotions.

"Why so early?" The young physics teacher asked casually. "Lab isn't exciting enough for my prized student?"

"Well sir," he paused struggling to explain, "I just have an important promise to keep." 

"Oh I hope it isn't a girl!" A redhead commented in the third row.

"Yeah," another jested dreamily, "Darien doesn't know it yet, but he has a hot date tonight with me."

"In your dreams…" The red head snickered as she chewed on her pencil.

"Excuse me ladies," the teacher rose as he gestured towards Darien, "Remember that this is Physics not Human Anatomy 101, so please allow Mr. Chiba a PG-rated exit."

The girls' eyes widened with embarrassment. "But sir…." squeaked the redhead, "I was not…"

"Just because I am not looking at you does not mean I can not hear." He turned to Darien, "If these girls ever interrupt your studies, I give you my personal guarantee that they will not ever be involved in this university's physics program. Goodnight."

Darien shrugged his shoulders and turned resolutely towards the door. 'I have better things to do tonight.' 

Darien walked swiftly to Andrew's apartment. He banged on the door. 'Oh he isn't home! Maybe he's in the shower with the radio blasting.' Darien walked around the building, 'Maybe I can get in somehow. I wonder if she left another letter?' Darien did not consider himself TRESPASSING…he knew Andrew would understand. 

Darien gritted his teeth as he jumped to pull down the fire escape. But being rusted it only came down a couple of inches. 'Oh great! I know I am not exactly the most agile person on the world….'

He leapt up and tried to pull himself completely up. 'This was much easier in high school when I was 30 pounds lighter!' Groaning, he almost swung on leg over the edge of the cool metal fire escape.

"Darien!" Andrew yelled smirking.

He lost his concentration.

"Thump!"

"Are you okay?" Andrew asked as he helped his friend up. "First it's the glass and now this…"

"Be quiet."

"So why were you playing 007 before?"

"I don't know if Serena is supposed to meet me tonight or not. I thought she might tell someone…you." He paused as they entered the building through the front entrance this time. "Besides I don't know if any of her friends would tell me that kind if thing."

"So," Andrew grinned milking it for what it was worth, "I am your last hope. Your savior…you need me…."

"Or else you will definitely have to break my legs or something," Darien added with a rare moment of humor.

"Well you know I'd do anything for Serena." He paused nonchalantly as he flicked the light switch on. "Okay, I don't know if I got anything. Just got in."

"Well," Darien said eagerly, "I'll wait."

Andrew changed quickly into faded jeans and a black shirt. He walked over to the kitchen and tossed Darien a soda. Then automatically he checked his answering machine:

message 1: Andrew you were so cuuuutte! Letting us play with your hair….

"Heh, heh," Andrew clicked to the next one. 

Darien sat with his arms folded and an amused grin.

Message 2: Andrew, this is mom. When are you going to call me? I wanted you to come….

"Okay, enough." Andrew rolled his eyes. 

"Still a little red?" Darien challenged.

Message 3: Hi Drew, it's Serena. Just wanted to tell you that if you saw DC tell him that I'll do what he asks. (giggle) Daddy was so funny this afternoon when he found out that I'd be going to see a guy and it wasn't Melvin. I would have paid to have that on video. Anyway, thanks for listening to all my guy stories. Later. Gotta go look cute. (giggle) Bye!

Andrew looked at Darien. "I don't know what you said to her, but I'm glad you said it."

"Me too."

"So?"

"So what?" Darien smiled again. His eyes glowed.

"What are you planning?"

"Just a little romance."

"Well," Andrew shook his finger patronizingly, "Don't get too romantic. Because then I'll still have a reason to break you, Darien Chiba."

"Of course." Darien rose and walked to the kitchen. "The poor girl has two Daddy's with you around." He began to unplug Andrew's coffeepot. 

"What are you doing?" Andrew asked stunned.

"Taking back my coffeepot."

"What I never borrowed yours?"

"But when you FIXED it, it went all haywire. So now we are even." Darien said calmly as he reached for some of Andrew's gourmet coffee. "I never got around to finishing my coffee that morning. Thanks Andrew."

"But…but…but…"Andrew blurted in astonishment.

"Just a little pay back…" Darien laughed heartily as he headed towards his apartment for his (long overdo) hot cup of coffee.

~ to be continued Selene (*


	7. Serena's Journal 3

Oh What A Day: Serena's Journal 3 

Oh What A Day: Serena's Journal 3 

Butterflies Flying and Nerves 

by Selene 

Dear Hero (I think I may have found you)

Okay it's only about 25 min away from when I have to go. I spent the whole afternoon daydreaming and planning on my outfit. I couldn't decide between the pink tube top and white pants or the navy blue jumper-skirt…I walked downstairs and judging my daddy's protests, I am wearing the pink one! Hehe.

I called Andrew earlier this afternoon……..oh I couldn't NOT sound excited! (I did try, really). I wonder what DC is thinking right now. I bet he isn't that excited. I don't know how excited I would be to see me (I know Raye would certainly agree). I wish he would like do something not so DARIEN and try to play detective and see what I said. That would be so cute and funny!

I can just imagine him in a black fatigue (Oh I love a man in uniform) trying to bug Andrew's telephone line or something. But that would never happen. Watching Darien play like the hero in some old 30's crime drama. Oh that would be funny to see! But like I said that would NEVER happen.

Luna is being really annoying! I mean worse than the girls would if they knew who I was going to see. I don't wanna seem too interested and I know we fight a lot, but I can't wait to go see him…sigh.

I'm a little nervous. I have no idea hat he's planning. All I have to do is think of the romantic tape (he thought I was cute smile) and I am putty. Oh I have hopes…I want him to well, ah…I don't want to write that one down cuz this might be seen. GOD, I don't even know if I am a good kisser. Oh wait we didn't even talk yet! Oh I feel like I'm going in circles…how many minutes have gone by? Only 10 minutes…

What to do? What to do? Luna keeps giving me funny looks. I wonder if I seem different. I…he can't be this impatient! Or nervous. DC is so… so mature…but he sounded different on the tape. (I know I'm back to that again, forgive me.) SIGH 

I bet only a minute has passed….WHAT?? I have 5 minutes….I hope I can make it ther I don't want to be LAAATTTEEE!! 

Later with much hope, Serena XOXO 

~ with more to come Selene (*


End file.
